Two But One
by Angel's Angel
Summary: It was a story that tells us about a boy and a girl, a story that kept on going, how will the ending be then? GreenOC


**Pokemon drabbles**

**I do not own Pokemon!**

_**

* * *

Two But One**_

It started when they were just young; both met under special circumstances. Marie is a gullible young girl, always free spirited and at that time, she was sitting on the grass, looking towards the pidgeys that were flying through the sky. She then stood up as one of the pidgeys landed on her outstretched hand.

"Hey there, Pidgey." The pokemon chirped as the girl giggles.

"It's a nice day, isn't it?" Marie said before she heard an explosion behind her. The pidgey then ran away while Marie quickly ran and hid behind a tree. Marie peeked from the tree and saw a young boy, seemingly older than her standing in front of a big Rhydon.

"I'm not done yet!" the boy yelled to the Rhydon who growled as Marie watched in fear. Marie hid herself deeper when she suddenly heard a deep voice seemingly calling to the boy.

"That's enough!"

"But master!"

"Look around you! Don't you realize you're endangering someone else?" a big man came out and picked the boy's collar as the boy struggled to free himself.

"I didn't see anyone here!" the man then looked towards the direction of the tree Marie was hiding as Marie tried to hide herself further in fear.

"It is alright, you should not fear." The man said as Marie peeked her head out from the tree as the boy's eyes widened.

"It is alright, this Rhydon is mine." Marie's eyes widened as she slowly walked out towards the man.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know this place was used…" the man then placed the boy down as the boy glared at her.

"Don't apologize, it is not of your fault. It is mine, not knowing about your presence in this place. It seemed that my Rhydon has interrupted your peaceful time. May I know who you are? My name is Chuck."

"M-My name is Marie, I'm from Pallet Town." The boy's eyes narrowed even more as Marie took a step back.

"Be polite, Green!" the man roared before looking back towards Marie.

"This boy here is green, my student in training. He is from Pallet Town as well." Marie then placed her hand on her mouth as she looked at the glaring Green once more.

"Are you the boy who lived at the laboratory? Um… if I remember, it was a man named Professor Oak's lab…"

"… That's my grandfather."

"Ah. I see then. So that boy that I used to see from my house is you." Marie said as Gary stared suspiciously at Marie.

"Don't you know who my grandfather is?"

"Um… mom said he is a very renown professor. I never met him before, I wonder what he's like. Must be lucky having him as a grandfather." Marie giggled before Gary stomped his feet.

"What's so lucky having him as a grandfather? Everyone kept telling me I'm Professor Oak's grandson even if I did everything with my own skill!" Green yelled as Chuck held his head down.

"Pardon him, he has a bit of a problem with his temper." Marie then shook her head.

"It's okay, Mr. Chuck. But isn't he your family, Green? You shouldn't be shameful or regretful of a family member… he took care of you, right? That means he's a very nice person!" Green stared at Marie's sparkly eyes and raised an eyebrow in confusion as Chuck smiles at the girl.

"I have an older brother, he won't let me do anything on my own and I didn't like him for that. But he saved my life once, so now I know that even if my big brother is a bit too protective, he's still my family, he took care of me and look after me when our parents are not home. He is a very nice brother, I'm lucky to have him as a brother, I can say that now every time." Marie said, smiling brightly as Green went strangely quiet.

"Professor Oak seemed to be a very nice grandfather to have, I wanted to meet him even just once." Marie said. Then the three of them heard saw a Pidgeot above them and Marie gasped.

"My big brother is going to give me an earful if I didn't come home soon!"

"Young lady, how did you come all the way here? It is quite far from your home." Chuck asked the sheepish girl.

"My friend Pidgeot told me that he'd took me to a very good place and he brought me here. He'll bring me home, don't worry Mr. Chuck."

"I see then, is that Pidgeot your friend?"

"Yes! I met him in a forest and he helped me out! I've been friends with him ever since!" Marie said as the Pidgeot landed beside her. Marie then saw the rather solemn Green and placed her hand out.

"I hope to see you again, Green." Marie said, smiling to the confused Gary. The boy then lifted his hand and shaked it with Marie's.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Chuck. I'll be going."

"Be careful." Marie nodded as she tried to climb on the bigger Pidgeot. The pokemon then flapped its wings and flew up.

"Goodbye!" Marie said, waving as the Pidgeot flew away. Then Chuck looked at the strangely quiet Gary.

"You need to see things from a different light, young man. Training ends for today, cool your head and think about what you've learnt today." Chuck said as he turned away with Rhydon towing behind him. Gary then looked towards the sky where the Pidgeot went and went thinking to himself.

'_Will I ever meet her again?'_ he thought.

/

"You have grown strong, Green." Chuck said as they shook hands, after they had battled in the tournament with Green as the winner.

"Thank you, master. I've kept my promise to you." Green said.

"Then, have you met her again? How is she?"

"Yes, on my journey. I met with her; she has been doing well on her own with her pokemon beside her. Her brother is the champion of the league, the one who defeated me. She didn't remember me at first, but we talked." Green said.

"I see you have an attachment to her." Chuck said as Green chuckles.

"She's the one who made me think of another way, I owed her that much." Green said before he sensed something.

"Master…"

"So, you've noticed too. There is something strange, a strange ambience is setting in." Chuck said as both master and pupil looked around the stadium. Green gritted his teeth.

'_Stay safe'_

Somewhere in a house near a forest, a girl was cleaning the plates while her Arcanine watched her when suddenly a plate slipped and broke on the floor. Arcanine then barked as the girl placed her hand on the Arcanine's fur as a Chansey came with a broom.

"It's alright Arcanine, it's alright." The girl said as the Chansey quickly swept the broken piece away. The girl's crimson eyes then looked towards the picture frame of her and a boy whose face cannot be seen. But as the frame got clearer, it was seen that the girl was in the picture with Green himself, both smiling towards each other as Green placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I wonder if something had happened to him…" the girl said as a Ninetails walked towards her as it licked her face.

"Yeah, I guess I was just too worried. After all, I've been feeling somehow too worried. I just hope he and the others are alright, after what Red seemed to have gone through with the Elite Four before…" Ninetails the whined as Arcanine howled.

"You guys felt it too, huh? Let's just hope they're okay… after all, they've been hiding everything from us, haven't they?" the girl said as her pokemons nodded. If we all closely looked, a letter was placed on the table near the photo frame. An address was written in the front.

'_**To: Marie**_

_**From: Green"**_

/

The same girl, now a teenager; ran in her dress and tights towards a very familiar laboratory with her Arcanine in tow.

"Professor Oak!" the young woman said, opening the door only to find a deserted laboratory.

"Arca, do you smell anyone here?" her arcanine the sniffed and shook its head.

"Right, let's search somewhere else, Arca. Nina, you help too!" she said, as she summoned her ninetails out. Marie then jumped on Arcanine and dashed away as her Arcanine tried to track the smell of the pokedex holders.

"Marie!" the said person then turned around and her face brightens when she saw the owner of the lab, before frowning as she saw bruises from the old man.

"Professor! What happened to you? And Bill too! What happened to both of you?" Marie said, seeing the bruised people.

"T-This is…" Bill hesitantly said. Professor Oak then hung his head as Marie helped him onto Arcanine.

"I am very sorry, Marie… but I cannot go just yet… not until I know my grandson and the others have been secured safely."

"Secured? What are you talking about, Professor Oak? Green, Red and the others are fine, they just defeated Giovanni, right?"

"No… not like you thought… I don't know how to say this to you, but look…" Professor Oak said, turning his head. Bill then hung his head low as Marie's eyes widened when she was where Professor Oak was looking at. Her ninetails then walked towards her and rubbed its face at her now wet face. Marie's hand went up to her face, covering her mouth as her tears poured out as she saw the now statue-state of her friends.

"No… what happened…?"

"It is a long story… I am very sorry to break this out to you." Professor Oak said as Marie and as her ninetails walked towards the statue.

"Red? Green? Yellow? Silver?" Marie said as she touched the statue. Her brother, the one who bravely fought, her best friend, who stood beside her brother. Three of her friends… turned into stone.

"Green… for this to happen… even to you." Marie said as she touched Green's now stone hand.

"We should think what we could do, Marie…" Bill said.

"Hang in there everyone…" Marie said before she turned towards Bill and Professor Oak.

"There is one… I think I might know… I heard about a legend before." Marie said, her eyes determined.

/

It was the morning where boats had arrived at the Battle Frontier after Scott had made his wish that made Jirachi finally came to its rest.

"Whoa… those are sure lots of people…" Red said before a knock sounded from the door. Yellow then walked over and opened it as her eyes widened.

"Why hello, Yellow. It sure has been a while since I last saw you." A girl with familiar red eyes smiled as her black hair flowed with the wind.

"Marie!" Yellow said, hugging the other as both of them laughed together while the others went out to see who's on the door.

"Lil' sis!" Red said as he hugged Marie tightly.

"Red!" Marie said as Red ruffled her hair.

"Marie, girl!" Blue said as both of them high-fived each other. Marie then noticed Green staring at her and smiled at him.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey to you too, Green." Yellow looked back and forth from Marie to Green as Blue giggled mischievously.

"Now, you never told me how you got to know Mr. Cold here, Marie."

"Really? I've just met him before, that's all."

"As silly as ever, Marie." Blue giggled as Marie shrugged her shoulders confusedly and looked at Green who sighed.

"Obnoxious woman…" Green said as Silver glared at him.

"Why hello there, pretty gal! The name's Gold!" Gold said, shaking Marie's hand vigorously.

"H-Hello, Gold." Marie said before Green grabbed Gold's collar and glared at him until the other boy shivers in fear.

"Sorry…?"

"Mr. Scott told me about the Battle Frontier, and it seemed that Emerald has defeated everyone, it's very impressive." Marie said, kneeling in front of Emerald.

"You know my name…?"

"Of course, Professor Oak, Christal, they told me everything. Including what had my brother tried to hide from me." Marie said as Red laughed nervously.

"Now dear brother, you will inform me everything that had happened, including what had happened to this Battle Frontier. I will not let you get away with hiding everything from me, I can take care of myself and if I can help, I will help no matter what happens." Marie said, pulling Red's collar.

"Marie, I think you should let him off a little…" Crystal said.

"No, Crystal, I have had enough of him telling lies to me for years. And you too, Green, you didn't help at all." Marie said pulling Green's arm with her other hand as both boys tried to keep up.

"Let go of me!" Green said.

"Marie, I'm sorry! But you know I was just worried about you!"

"No excuses, I need you two to tell me everything I've missed to details, even if I can see vaguely what happened." Marie said.

"M-Marie…"

"Leave her be, Yellow. Marie just needed to show those boys what she could do." Blue said as Yellow watched worriedly as Marie kept on dragging the two-pokedex holders away.

/

"Hey." Green said, approaching Marie who was enjoying the wind outside under a tree.

"Hey, Green. It's a beautiful day, don't you think so?" Marie said, watching the sun setting

"Yeah, it's a nice day indeed." Green said, taking a place beside Marie.

"To think that someone would go that far just to purse one's dream…"

"Well, you cannot expect anything going like the way you thought it will be… there are some people who will do what means necessary to gain what they want, whether it'll be good or not." Green said.

"You know, both you and Red really made me so worried sometimes… going through so much, I just wished I could help…" Marie said, patting her Arcanine who came beside her.

"Red and I just wished you wouldn't get involved, you know you have a weak body."

"It's just seemed that I'm starting to feel useless, even Yellow has to experience so much." Marie said as Green brushed his hand on Arcanine's fur.

"It just has to happen that way, Marie." Green said as his Arcanine came over.

"You trained your Arcanine well, Green."

"Yours as well, Marie." Both Marie and Green then sat under the tree as their Arcanine sat next to their respective trainers. The others pokedex holders were watching from the balcony while Blue was watching with her binoculars.

"I never thought Marie knew Green well, do you, Red?" Yellow asked.

"Well, I know they knew each other, just when?" Red answered.

"They seemed to be getting along very well." Blue said, grinning mischievously as Yellow sweatdropped.

"That's it!" Ruby suddenly yelled, startling the others.

"What's wrong with you?" Sapphire asked.

"I thought I've seen her before! She was in that magazine I recently bought! Didn't you remember, Sapphire? I showed it to you!"

"… You mean that Pokemon contest magazine? The one where…!" Sapphire said as she looked flabbergasted at Ruby.

"Remember? She was on the special interview section! She was the one people said a hidden pearl!" Ruby said.

"Mind explaining here, pretty boy?" Gold asked.

"She was said to be a very talented breeder and trainer, although she would often rest since she can't be too tired, since she had a weaker body. But that didn't limit her to try become the best. The pokemons she had was told to be unique than others, she treated her pokemon like her own brothers and sisters, like her family… it was said that her love for pokemon made it all happen. Every experts said that her pokemons are superb and awarded her with an honorary beauty ribbon." Ruby said.

"… That, was quite long to understand…" Gold said as Crystal hit his head.

"I never knew Marie is that popular…" Yellow said.

"But she sure seemed like a very nice person." Sapphire said.

"She was said to be too kind and too modest and her body was said to weaken since she had an accident once before, accident that involves pokemon."

"Yeah, but that happened a long time ago. It was unexpected, that accident." Red said, sighing.

"What happened, Red?" Yellow asked.

"We were still oblivious children back then, it was after the day Marie had almost gone missing on her adventure. I decided not to take my eyes off her… she always had her wild Pidgeot with her everywhere she go, but one day… it went missing, Marie was very worried until she decided to go look for it in the woods. I looked for her everywhere, then she was reported missing and everyone from Pallet Town helped looking for her."

"Then what happened?" Emerald asked.

"Well… we found her finally, she was right in the middle of the forest, drench wet and bruised. It seemed that her Pidgeot were caught in a poacher's net and she was right on time to save it. It seemed that she battled those poachers away with the help of the wood's wild pokemon. They were surrounding her and wouldn't give her away to us until I arrived."

"They recognized you, Red?"

"Well, Marie and I used to go around in the woods, perhaps my face is kind of familiar to them. They only remember Marie, since she's the only one who would even think about sleeping in the woods just like accompany them." Red said, shrugging.

"She sounds like Sapphire, but she doesn't seem to be that wild…" Ruby said, teasing.

"What does that mean?"

"Well, Marie isn't a person with firey spirit, she likes to take is easy. And since her body is this way, she couldn't even get too hyped up if she wants to save her energy." Red said.

"Well, that explains the way she's been out of breath every time she had a long battle." Blue said.

"Yeah, that's why she doesn't exactly accept any challenge she thought she'd last. It's actually a pity, she likes battling to improve… if her condition is on her side, it'll be nice to battle her actually." Red said, looking below to watch Marie who's now riding her Arcanine while Green watched his Arcanine chasing Marie.

"Hey Red, ever think the possibility of them liking each other." Blue asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually… I don't really mind if Green likes my sister… at least I know she'll be fine…" Red said, eyes softening at Marie's smile. Marie then noticed Red looking at her and waved at him, which Red replied with a wave of his own.

"Red…"

"I don't mind if someone wanted to help me look after her… as long as she's happy and safe." Red said. Blue then watched as Marie knelt in front of a nervous golduck while Green watched in amusement while Marie tried to talk to the blue pokemon. Blue then watched as Green's golduck finally relax a bit more as Marie patted its head while smiling brightly.

"Well… anything can happen."

* * *

**Read and review?**


End file.
